The warlock
by HellzBane
Summary: the last of his people......he's after revenge......
1. in pain

_Warlock_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans, if I did, would I be writing a story about them, or making a new episode with what ever I want in it? Hummmmmm? I do own warlock, he is a character of my own**

Note: my first fic. Flames are accepted but don't be to harsh 

He was in writhing pain. He should have let the great hell spawn stay in the depths, but he was to power hungry……to ambitious……but under trained. It was enjoying his torment; soon it would be bored and devour his flesh, same as countless summoners before him who did not know the power they tampered with. Suddenly, a great icy pain shot through the beast. The human had cast a new circle around himself! The beast's arm was inside it, being devoured by its protective magic and he couldn't break free…..the human had discovered making his demonic circle out of blood made it unbreakable…..no matter, he would be free soon enough, the pain would disappear and he would grind the human to dus……free the human from this realm….yes free his new master.

The human smiled, proud in his spell, the demon was under his control. He stood up from the molten ground and brushed his robes off. He was a slightly tall human for his age, he was 5'11 at the age of 15, he had a slightly muscular build and hair the darkest pitch it would almost hypnotize you if you stared at it for long, but if it was in the light of the sun it was the most beautiful auburn color. His robes, like all summoners, was a dark red, although, other summoners may have black, navy blue or midnight purple depending on the type of magic they exceed in. he had chosen demonology, the study of demon summoning and fire magic. He had a slightly tanned skin, but had a large amount of fire looking tattoos across his body; these increased his power over flame and a few other things. He now created a portal to the realm of humans, where his revenge would be fulfilled…….

……. P P P P…….slants mean _thoughts_

Raven was meditating in her room when she felt a demonic presence enter the world of the living._ I think I should tell the others……no, it's probably some wizard getting an imp or something to fetch his tea…..I ought to try that……._then the alarm started to blare waking her from her sleep like state. "Titans, trouble" robin's shout could be heard throughout the tower._ I'd better get going._ Raven pulled her hood up and teleported into the main room to see the problem.


	2. hunger

**I wrote this in school YAY SCHOOL!(not)**

It was around 11:15 when he re-entered the realm of the humans. It had been thousands of years since he was last here, luckily, his new "master" had brought him here. His master had a blood lust, for those who destroyed his home...

The titans were in the main room, ready for robin, now Nightwing, to tell what's the problem. (They are all about 17 now.) Nightwing, had grown a bit taller and, do to the recent switch, still had short hair. Beastboy was still in his pajamas, he had been woken up by the alarm and forgot to dress. He had grown A LOT. He was now around 6'2, and wasn't a stick figure either. He had worked out a lot and was still a bit slim but had visible muscle. Starfire, was even taller than she used to be and was a bit coughs woman-like. The same for raven, she was taller and more..grown up and her hair was growing out. Cyborg, was just a bit slimmer, do to upgrades in is system. Twice the performance, less space is how it worked. "Bb, get dressed, you can't go fighting crime in that." cyborg commented. Bb blushed and ran back to his room to change.

_Damn, look at that ass...raven thought...wait, did I just think that about bb? No, no, I won't let someone get to me like that...not again..._ "so robin, what's the problem?" cyborg asked. "There's been some giant creature spotted downtown." _This is just a coincidence...no wizard could create that_ _kind of beast...at least no wizard on earth anyway...on earth anyway...no im being silly..._. "damn, where's Beastboy? The town will be destroyed by the time he's done getting dressed." cyborg was getting impatient. "Raven, go get him for us, you can teleport in and get him." nightwing said. "Fine, what ever" raven commented in her monotone voice, yet she was thinking _" I might see bb naked...wait...bad thoughts...go away...oh crap they're starting to stare at me._ She teleported into bb's room and saw he had just finished getting dressed."hey, raven, you trying to see me naked or something" beastboy joked. "No you perv. We're waiting for you to get dressed so just grab my hand and ill teleport us._ SWEET! I get to hold raven's_ _hand oh boy!_bb thought happily. "Why are you smiling?" raven asked seeing Beastboy's happiness in holding her hand. "Oh...heh heh...no reason" whatever". Then they teleported back to the main room.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

his pet was getting hungry, seeing all of these people running in fear. _"May I please eat a few of them master? My stomach yearns for mortal flesh." the creature asked telepathically "no, at least, not these people, they did nothing wrong." "Well, I smell fresh blood that way."_ he pointed to a large building right outside the town. the creature was a massive fiend, large even for a creature like it's self. The usual fiend was about 10' tall, but he was around 16'7 tall and was more muscular than others as well. He had a dog-like face, red seared looking flesh, horns that look like those of a bull except longer and more menacing the creature was wearing and old fashioned type of armor, Greek by the look of it. (See troy and Achilles for specific) and a large flaming sword in one hand and a flame whip in the other . _"That, my pet is a slaughter house, these humans use it to kill animals, such as cows, for them to be processed for food. There, you may eat your fill." "Oh," "and try not to destroy much on the way there."_

Response to reviews: thanks for the tips queenie and thx for reading.

Dragonslayer: raven isn't gonna be with summoner, but someone else is, and summoner is a sucker for blue eyes hint hint

REVIEW DAMNIT!


End file.
